


Redemption

by Silver_fox221



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Redemption, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: Después de conseguir que Kilgrave colabore para ayudar a la familia secuestrada por el padre, Jessica comienza a pensar que tal vez sus poderes de convicción puedan ser utilizados para algo bueno. Lo que no sabe es si de verdad hay salvación para alguien que ha cometido tantos actos deplorables, incluso si su compañía parece agradarle hasta el punto de convertirle en mejor persona.(Donde Jessica decide intentar convertir a Kilgrave en alguien capaz de ayudar a los demás en lugar de secuestrarlo para tratar de arrancarle una confesión o conseguir la prueba de sus poderes).





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que Kilgrave es un personaje HORRIBLE y que este tipo de personas no son capaces de cambiar. En la vida real no se puede confiar en que un criminal de semejante calibre, que hace daño a los demás por diversión, que observa las muertes y no le afectan, que es capaz de violar a una mujer cuando ella no se lo ha consentido, tenga remedio alguno. Sin embargo, me permito crear por un momento, un mundo donde la redención y el cambio en la psicología de alguien así puede existir, para iluminar durante unos breves minutos la oscuridad que se crea con estos actos atroces. 
> 
> Por esta vez, imaginaré que las personas pueden cambiar y que Kilgrave puede amar a Jessica sin verla como un objeto de su propiedad. Aviso que esto es ficción, y que no se debe confiar en que algo así suceda en la vida real.
> 
> Y admito que quizá estoy haciendo esto porque amo incondicionalmente a David Tennant y no soporto la idea de que haya encarnado a un personaje tan cruel.

Saber de primera mano que las imágenes en su cabeza no eran nada salvo un sueño era, ciertamente, un consuelo. Pero eso no hacía que pudiera escapar de su influencia o sentirse menos afectada por lo que veía. La sangre seguía estando en su lugar, serpenteando como un río que buscaba su cauce después de los fatídicos eventos que incluso a día de hoy, la seguían atormentando. Jessica se removió en la cama, inquieta. De haber podido elegir despertar, lo habría hecho de inmediato. Después de tanto, tanto tiempo, los remordimientos y la pena seguían ahí, como si jamás pudiera escapar de ellos.

¿Cómo lo hacía _él_ para no sentirse culpable por todas las muertes que había causado?

Su hermano la miró una vez más, con la misma expresión de resentimiento con la que lo había hallado en sueños anteriores. Llevaba la misma ropa que siempre, y la sangre se deslizaba sobre su rostro, formando un pequeño charco bajo sus pies, que aumentaba de tamaño lentamente. Jessica se quedó congelada ante la visión. Todos los días le causaba la misma impresión, a pesar de haberse convertido en un sueño recurrente. Se sacudió una vez más bajo las sábanas y al final se despertó, arrojándolas a los pies de la cama con un tirón brusco, incorporándose a la vez.

Miró la ropa que llevaba puesta; casi se había convertido en una costumbre arrojarse a la cama sin molestarse en cambiar su indumentaria. Los mismos pantalones vaqueros de siempre y una vieja camiseta desgastada, pensó. Las cortinas tapaban el paisaje que había bajo la ventana, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba a la habitación, la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Tal vez eran las once, no había manera de saberlo sin mirar un reloj. Otro día horrible en la vida de Jessica Jones.

Apartó la autocompasión casi con violencia y se puso en pie, buscando otra ropa que ponerse. No se había molestado en sacar la ropa de su bolsa, con la idea de que quizá no pasara mucho tiempo hasta poder regresar a su apartamento. Rebuscó sin ganas hasta que encontró un pantalón y una camiseta diferentes, aunque no en exceso. Miró las prendas en sus manos durante unos breves segundos, no sería la primera vez que alguien criticaba su armario. Aunque a su compañero de casa no parecía importarle demasiado. Quizá él y su macabro sentido del humor lo encontraban divertido.

Habían sido apenas tres días de convivencia con Kilgrave, pero si esperaba algún cambio significativo en su comportamiento, su ingenuidad se había llevado un buen revés. Todo lo que había visto se reducía a gritos a los empleados de la casa y amenazas en caso de que ella se atreviera a tocarle un pelo. Si no supiera que estaban bajo su total influencia, haría tiempo que les habría llamado imbéciles.

La casa había sido una idea terrible. Era como si todos los fantasmas estuvieran regresando de nuevo. Las pesadillas que la habían perseguido los primeros años de su vida después del accidente se habían ido desvaneciendo poco a poco pese a que el dolor seguía ahí, haciéndolo algo más tolerable que antes. Pero verse de nuevo en la misma habitación que había sido su refugio de adolescente era una auténtica tortura. Sus mejores recuerdos estaban ciertamente ahí, pero estar de vuelta significaba recordar que ya no quedaba nada. Que todo estaba arruinado y no había manera de regresar en el tiempo. Como un jarro de agua helada.

Salió de la habitación, furtiva, sin hacer ruido, apenas el suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella. Había cambiado sus botas por unas deportivas algo más cómodas, quizá porque su suela de plástico no hacía tanto ruido al caminar por la casa. Para ser sincera, vivía con la paranoia de que en cualquier momento nada más salir de alguna habitación, Kilgrave apareciese de repente detrás suyo para darle el susto de su vida. Un miedo absolutamente irracional, por otra parte. Primero, porque ella no dudaría en golpearle si lo hacía, y segundo, porque a su némesis le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención como para aparecer sin llamar su atención primero.

Aunque si era totalmente sincera, lo que de verdad la tenía aterrada era que en cualquier momento, él se cansara de aquel juego y le ordenara matar de nuevo, destrozando la vida de más personas. Como la de Luke. O que abusara de ella de nuevo. Y sí, se había disculpado, pero a oídos de Jessica, la disculpa sonaba absolutamente falsa, y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Aunque en realidad, era un comienzo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que ayudaron a aquella familia a salir de la casa. Tal y como había ordenado Kilgrave, ninguno de los miembros había dicho nada sobre ellos dos, y tampoco lo había hecho el padre. Para las autoridades era un misterio cómo al final el secuestro había llegado a su fin, con los rehenes libres y el propio padre entregándose a las autoridades después de tanto rato de secuestro.

—Podrías ayudarme a ser un héroe —había dicho más tarde Kilgrave, como una sencillez y una tranquilidad abrumadoras.

Y Jessica le había observado durante algún tiempo, como si de verdad creyese que podía cambiar. Y había estado dudando desde entonces. Las personas como él no podían ser controladas de ninguna manera, pero él parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar. Aunque por otra parte, estaba claro que en cualquier momento Kilgrave se volvería contra ella y la haría estar de rodillas frente a él, de nuevo como si fuera su mascota, o algo peor. Como un objeto.

Y sin embargo, la tranquilidad que se había respirado en la casa desde entonces había aumentado considerablemente. Las comidas habían dejado de ser tan tensas como antes, aunque Jessica seguía sintiéndose incómoda y con ganas de golpear a Kilgrave cada vez que este la observaba insistentemente cuando se sentaban a la mesa.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, sin hacer ruido y deslizando la mano sobre la barandilla. Supuso que como el resto de la semana, Kilgrave estaría esperando en la entrada de la casa, con el desayuno en la mesa y la expresión impaciente con la que lo hallaba cada vez que tardaba demasiado en bajar.

—Capullo —murmuró Jessica, alcanzando la puerta de la casa. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno al pomo y lo giró hasta que lo escuchó chasquear y abrirse. Tuvo que reprimir una expresión de desagrado cuando lo observó inclinado sobre la mesa, con los dedos de la mano izquierda tamborileando un ritmo sobre la superficie del mueble, y la barbilla apoyada sobre los nudillos de la mano derecha. Su expresión era tan neutra como siempre, carente de cualquier emoción, pero no disimuló una brevísima sonrisa cuando observó a Jessica bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada y acercarse a él.

—Creía que no aparecerías jamás. Hubiera sido una lástima, no quería averiguar que te habías marchado de casa mientras no miraba y tener que ordenar a los empleados que se mataran —comentó él mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la silla y la observaba detenidamente.

Jessica murmuró algo inaudible, posiblemente un insulto, y se dejó caer sobre la silla justo al lado de Kilgrave, atrapando un cuchillo mientras llenaba el plato con todo lo que veía en la mesa. Se había convertido en una costumbre hacer cada cosa evitando el contacto visual o cualquier señal que diera a entender que estaba prestando atención a su entorno. Con todo, era perfectamente consciente de la atención que Kilgrave le estaba dedicando. No había perdido aquella sonrisa que tanto la sacaba de quicio y sus ojos se movían junto con ella.

Jessica se sentó de nuevo en la silla y comenzó a comer sin hacer ninguna clase de comentarios. A pesar de las pesadillas y el calvario que debían de estar pasando los empleados, no podía negar que había algo en la casa que resultaba acogedor. Por supuesto, saber que Kilgrave había decorado la casa exactamente igual que estaba en la época en la que ella vivía allí resultaba escalofriante. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado investigándola, buscando todos los datos posibles acerca de ella y su familia? Prefería no saberlo.

Sus movimientos la traicionaron por un segundo y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la derecha para mirar de reojo a Kilgrave. Cómo no, él la seguía mirando. Jessica sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta cuando le vio ensanchar la sonrisa al descubrirla.

—Jess —dijo él suavemente, en un tono que ella no había escuchado jamás. Alargó la mano para rozar el brazo de Jessica con la punta de los dedos, pero ella se apartó bruscamente al lado contrario y clavó el cuchillo en la mesa donde antes había reposado su brazo, con tanta fuerza que al soltarlo, el mango tembló.

—Te he dicho que no me toques, y menos sin mi permiso —casi gritó ella. Le observó con odio, y cuando se aseguró de que no lo intentaría de nuevo, regresó a su anterior lugar. Masticó la comida que segundos antes había estado en el tenedor y clavó de nuevo la vista en Kilgrave—. Y no me llames Jess.

—Está bien, está bien —él levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, ganándose otra mirada asesina de Jessica. Pero pareció divertirle el gesto, porque se animó a inclinarse sobre la mesa para aproximarse algo más a ella—. Siempre tienes esa expresión enfurecida en la cara.

—Me pregunto si se debe a que tengo que convivir día a día con un psicópata obsesionado conmigo y con destruir todo lo que hay a mi alrededor —Jessica parpadeó un par de veces y apartó el plato vacío propinándole un empujón para quitarlo. Agarró el mango del cuchillo y dio un tirón seco para arrancarlo.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado injusta conmigo —Kilgrave la observó y ella le devolvió la mirada directamente, por primera vez en varios días. Pero tuvo que dedicarse a mirar la calle cuando le vio la expresión divertida—. He construido todo esto para ti. Ya te lo dije, como bien me contaste tus mejores recuerdos están aquí. Intento que te sientas cómoda.

—Estoy secuestrada —dijo Jessica, sin expresión en la voz.

—Sabes bien que no. Podrías irte cuando quisieras.

—Y entonces ordenarías a los criados que se mataran entre ellos, o les ordenarías suicidarse. Tal vez no sea un secuestro, pero te aprovechas de mí. Al contrario que tú, tengo moral y me importa que la gente inocente muera por culpa de dementes como tú —Jessica se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al interior de la casa.

—Yo no he matado a nadie —Kilgrave la siguió nada más observarla levantarse de la mesa—. Esas personas murieron por su propia mano. No soy yo quien toma las armas y acaba con su vida.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso, con suerte y un buen milagro tal vez te des cuenta de que eso no es verdad. Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Eres un asesino —Jessica comenzó a subir las escaleras, acelerando el paso al escucharlo subir detrás de ella.

No había día en el que no terminaran discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Todos los días, los pocos ratos que compartían en la misma habitación o pasando irremediablemente algo de rato juntos, cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la casa, terminaban igual. Jessica se cansaba de su actitud, irritante en cada sentido de la palabra, y ambos terminaban enzarzados en una discusión que no acababa hasta que ella se encerraba en su vieja habitación, o le amenazaba con golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Pues entonces enséñame. Puedo redimirme —dijo él, y Jessica escuchó de nuevo el tono suave en su voz. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta de su habitación, con el brazo extendido para tomar el pomo nada más llegar, dispuesta a encerrarse hasta la hora de la comida. Se giró para ver a Kilgrave, que había extendido los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Jessica se sorprendió ligeramente al ver su gesto serio, como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a arrepentirse y comenzar a hacer algo bueno. Dudó por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que de verdad había considerado que él pudiera cambiar.

¿Qué clase de control mental era ese? Jessica frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. Si descubría que la estaba controlando de cualquier manera, si es que tenía otras formas de control mental, pensaba romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo hasta cansarse. Se dio la vuelta y reanudó sus pasos hasta alcanzar la puerta de su habitación.

—Oh vamos, Jessica, no pensarás encerrarte todo el día en ese cuarto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado con tus ganas de aventura? Antes no podías poner un pie dentro de tu apartamento, te pasabas el día fuera —Jessica no recordaba que Kilgrave pudiera ser tan rápido, pero en un segundo, se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta de la habitación.

—Tal vez era porque tenía un motivo para vivir —murmuró ella, observándole con rabia—. Y un trabajo.

—Pero todavía lo tienes —Kilgrave la observó con atención y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero pareció pensárselo mejor al ver la mirada fulminante de Jessica, porque la dejó caer de nuevo—. Ya te he dicho que no eres ninguna prisionera. Todavía puedes salir ahí fuera y arreglar el mundo como hacías antes, Jessica Jones. Enséñame la vida tal y como la vez tú. Pareces tener fe en la humanidad, una que yo no tengo. Salgamos a dar un paseo. Tal vez haya más personas. Podría hacerme el héroe de nuevo, si eso te complace.

Había un tono de burla y diversión innegable en el tono de voz que Kilgrave empleaba, y Jessica torció los labios en una mueca. Le observó a los ojos en busca de alguna pista que le indicara que se estaba quedando con ella totalmente, pero no encontró nada.

—Quítate de la puerta —ordenó Jessica.

Antes de dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, se coló en el interior de la habitación y le empujó fuera del marco, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Exhaló un suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios, amortiguando levemente el sonido. Recorrió con la mirada su cuarto y tomó su cazadora favorita entre las manos, comenzando a ponérsela. Su pañuelo no parecía estar a la vista, con lo que comenzó a revolver sus cosas.

—Jessica, hablo en serio —escuchó la voz de Kilgrave al otro lado de la puerta, insistente. Parecía molesto por verse de nuevo separado por aquel pedazo de madera.

—Solo buscaba mi cazadora y mi pañuelo. ¿Eso también te parece mal? —Bufó ella mientras apretaba los dientes. Levantó una de las almohadas y halló por fin el pañuelo, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello.

Posiblemente lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una idea terrible, pero ya había tomado una decisión, como bien le había dicho a Trish. Si se quedaba en aquella casa, era para tratar de emplear los poderes de Kilgrave como algo bueno, a pesar de que consideraba el paso de los días una auténtica tortura. Siendo sincera, todavía le aterraba estar a su lado. Da vez en cuando recordaba su experiencia con él, y aunque bajo el influjo del control mental no se había dado demasiada cuenta, ahora los recuerdos resultaban espantosos. No quería vivir así de nuevo. Estaba jugando con fuego, y lo sabía. Y en cualquier momento, la llama podía quemarla.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo con Kilgrave. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia atrás, había cambiado su expresión a una seriedad total.

—Vamos a dar ese maldito paseo —murmuró Jessica. Intentó dar un par de pasos para salir de la habitación, pero se quedó congelada cuando Kilgrave se inclinó hacia ella.

—Podrías vestirte de una manera mucho más sofisticada, pero de algún modo, esa ropa te sienta bien —susurró sobre su oído. Dentro de la nube de su propio aturdimiento, Jessica se dio cuenta de que no la había tocado, o siquiera rozado en ningún momento.

Jessica se calló y durante un par de segundos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, paralizada por el recuerdo. La noche que se habían conocido, Kilgrave había dicho algo similar. Si no fuera por lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser, estaría considerando seriamente renovar su armario. Resopló y le propinó un empujón antes de agarrarlo del antebrazo, con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño, aunque no como para causarle ningún tipo de lesión.

Observó la enorme sonrisa que Kilgrave exhibía y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario más mordaz.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta. Y deja de sonreír así, o te juro que te romperé la nariz.


End file.
